Flat
by Chlorin
Summary: Tidak ada yang pernah melihatnya tersenyum, bukan hanya senyum mungkin ia juga tak pernah merasa kesal, sedih kecewa ataupun bahagia. hanya ada satu ekspresi di wajahnya 'Flat' sasuke bertekad membuatnya hidup kembali, membuat wajah itu mempunyai ekspresi dan membuat hati itu merasakan apa yang sasuke rasakan


Suasana sekolah pagi itu sangat sepi, menandakan seluruh siswa telah berada di kelas masing-masing untuk menerima pelajaran dari guru mereka. Kecuali seorang yang tengah berlari di sepanjang koridor sekolah sambil sesekali melirik jam tangannya, memastikan bahwa ia belum sangat terlambat "sial! Aku terlambat" terdengar beberapa kali umpatan dari mulut siswa itu.

Dia adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Sebenarnya Sasuke hanya terlambat tiba di sekolah sekitar sepuluh menit namun karena ini pertama kalinya ia menginjakkan kaki di sekolah ini, jadi ia harus terlebih dahulu ke kantor untuk menanyakan letak kelasnya, itupun beberapa kali Sasuke tersesat sampai ia benar-benar menemukan kelasnya, kelas 3B. Yah Sasuke murid baru di sekolah itu, ia pindah dari sekolah lamanya karena beberapa alasan.

"Permisi" Ucap Sasuke begitu membuka pintu kelas yang tadinya tertutup. Sontak seluruh mata siswa menoleh pada si pemilik suara. Sasuke memberanikan diri berjalan mendekati guru yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi bingung lalu seperti mengingat sesuatu, ia pun tersenyum

" Oh kau pasti Sasuke Uchiha, siswa pindahan itu" Katanya sambil tersenyum ramah. Belum sempat Sasuke menjawab, guru itu sudah merangkulnya dan memperkenalkannya pada wajah-wajah asing yang tengah duduk di depan Sasuke. Sasuke menatap satu persatu teman-teman barunya sebelum ia berjalan ke belakang ke sebuah bangku kosong, di samping bangku itu tengah duduk seorang gadis berambut pink sebahu.

Sasuke tak dapat melihat wajah gadis itu, hanya saja ia dapat memastikan bahwa gadis itu tidak benar-benar peduli dengan kehadiran Sasuke di sampingnya. Buktinya gadis itu tidak menoleh atau bergerak sedikitpun dari posisinya, ia focus pada buku dan tangannya yang terlihat sibuk menyalin sesuatu dari buku yang lain. Tidakkah ia merasakan seseorang tengah duduk di sampingnya? Batin Sasuke heran.

Sasuke hanya duduk dan diam mendengarkan penjelasan gurunya di atas sampai pelajaran selesai. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali mengajak bicara gadis di sampingnya namun itu bukanlah seorang Sasuke. Dalam ingatannya, ia tak pernah menyapa seorang perempuan lebih dulu malah sebaliknya, perempuanlah yang menyapa Sasuke. Apakah wajah kerennya telah luntur tanpa ia sadari? Oh tidak, Sasuke masih mempunyai pesona itu, ia dapat melihat binar wajah para siswi saat ia masuk tadi. Apakah gadis di sampingnya suatu pengecualian? Batinnya.

" Hey!" Sasuke mencoba menyapa. Ini sekolah baru jadi mungkin ia juga harus melakukan sesuatu yang baru, pikirnya. Seketika gadis itu berbalik, inilah pertama kalinya ia melihat dengan jelas wajah gadis itu. Hal yang pertama tergambar dalam benak Sasuke adalah wajah salah satu boneka Barbie milik adiknya. Benar-benar mirip, mulai dari dagu, hidung, alis, warna kulit bahkan potongan rambutnya kecuali warna...rasanya tak ada boneka barbie berambut pink, semua pirang kalau tidak salah. Jika diamati lagi mereka tidak benar-benar mirip, pikir Sasuke lagi. Boneka adiknya takkan memasang ekspresi seperti itu, ekspresi datar dan tatapan kosong, seperti tanpa emosi.

" Ada apa?" Gadis itu bersuara, membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. Sasuke salah tingkah, tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan, ia tak pernah mendapat tatapan seperti itu dari lawan jenisnya. Tidak pernah, sekalipun. Melihat Sasuke yang diam, gadis itu berbalik ingin pergi

" Aku Sasuke" Katanya saat menyadari gadis itu ingin pergi, ia mengulurkan tangannya. Gadis itu berbalik menatap Sasuke sesaat " Aku sudah tahu" lalu gadis itu berbalik lagi " Namamu?" Teriak Sasuke tanpa sadar, membuat gadis itu kembali berbalik "Haruno Sakura" lalu ia kembali berbalik, melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Sasuke

" Kita bisa berteman bukan? Cherry?" Teriak Sasuke, menyadari jarak mereka yang cukup jauh, kata 'Cherry' muncul begitu saja di otaknya, mungkin karena warna rambutnya atau karena bau Cherry yang menguar dari tubuh gadis itu. Langkah gadis itu terhenti sesaat, lalu kembali berjalan lagi. Sasuke tertegun, ia menyadari sesuatu, jantungnya. Kenapa jantungnya berdetak begitu keras? Apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya? Oh tidak, semoga saja hanya karena Sasuke belum sarapan pagi, bukan karena gadis yang baru berlalu dari kedua matanya, semoga saja bukan.

" Apa dia selalu seperti itu?" Tanya Sasuke pada Shikamaru, dagunya menunjuk seorang gadis yang tengah duduk di sudut kantin. Shikamaru adalah teman laki-laki pertama Sasuke di kelas itu, selain ramah Sasuke mengenal Shikamaru karena ia adalah ketua klub basket yang ingin dimasuki Sasuke.

" Hm" Shikamaru hanya mengangguk , lalu beralih ke makanan di depannya "Cantik, bukan?" Goda Shikamaru "maksudku, apa dia selalu sendirian seperti itu?" Tanyanya lagi, bukan itu jawaban yang ia inginkan

" Hm dia sudah seperti itu sejak dulu. Kami menyebutnya Ice Princess" jawab Shikamaru dengan nada melamun sambil menatap gadis itu. Mereka terdiam sejenak, lalu Shikamaru kembali focus dengan makanannya "apakah kau menyukainya?" Tiba-tiba saja pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Sasuke tanpa ia sadari. Shikamaru tersenyum, berpaling dari makanannya dan bersandar di kursi

" Oh Tuhan penyakit lama" Keluh Shikamaru, seperti mendengar sebuah masalah yang kembali terjadi. Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti, baru saja ia membuka mulut " Tenanglah, di sekolah ini bukan hanya kau yang jatuh cinta dengannya pada pandangan pertama. Kurasa hamper semuanya, kecuali aku tentunya" jelas Shikamaru, membuat Sasuke menutup mulutnya. Benar juga, gadis secantik itu tapi kenapa… "Tapi tidak ada yang berhasil merebut hatinya, jangankan hatinya membuat gadis itu tersenyum saja, kurasa di seluruh sekolah ini tak pernah ada yang melihatnya" Ucap Shikamaru, seolah mengetahui isi kepala Sasuke. Sasuke membuka mulut ingin mengatakan sesuatu, lalu kembali menutupnya. Ia tak tahu harus bicara apa.

" Cobalah! Cobalah membuatnya tersenyum. Aku juga kasihan melihat hidupnya tiga tahun ini" Ucap Shikamaru sambil memandang ke depan. Sasuke mengikuti pandangan Shikamaru yang tertumbuk pada seorang gadis yang kini tengah membaca buku

"Kata Ino, seluruh keluarganya dibantai malam itu oleh sekelompok perampok" Mata Sasuke terbelalak kaget mendengar ucapa Shikamaru "Sakura yang bersembunyi dalam kegelapan tak terlihat oleh para perampok, namun tentu ia dapat melihat dengan jelas seluruh keluarganya dibunuh secara mengenaskan" jeda sesaat, Shikamaru menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya

" kurasa itu yang membuatnya begini. Tak punya ekspresi dan hanya tatapan kosong tanpa emosi. Aku bisa merasakan betapa sakitnya ia waktu itu. Kurasa ia trauma" lalu mereka kembali terdiam, Sasuke tak sanggup mengangkat wajahnya. Seberat itukah beban gadis itu? Sekelam itukah masa lalunya? Kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi padanya? Kenapa harus dia? Sekelumit tanda Tanya berputar di otak Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke ingin melihat gadis itu tersenyum, kalau tidak bisa tersenyum, marah juga tidak apa-apa. Ia ingin melihat gadis itu hidup, ia ingin melihat gadis itu menatapnya dengan emosi entah itu marah, bahagia atau sedih. Bukan tatapan kosong tanpa emosi. Tiba-tiba, Sasuke ingin gadis itu merasakan apa yang ia rasakan.

" Aku ingin melihatnya tersenyum" sontak Shikamaru berpaling ke pria di sampingnya, sepertinya pria itu tak sadar telah menyuarakan isi pikirannya lalu Shikamaru tersenyum, mengamini dalam hati.


End file.
